


End it

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: TMNT (2003)
Genre: Capture, Death, Donatello Mpreg, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, suicidal threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Donnie and Leo are captured and tortured. Leo is forced to rape Donnie. Can they make it out or will Leo be forced to end it all for both of them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I am going to hell for this...

It hurt me to see my brother bound and in pain. I knew he was upset and hurting, but I can’t do anything about it. 

“Leave me the hell alone!” Donnie screamed as the hands moved to touch him again. Hands that belonged to scientists and workers that keep touching him. Touching him in places that makes my blood boil. 

A scientist ran a finger over Donnie’s slit. The turtle tensed and pleaded the hands to stop. They never do. 

His slit was pulled and held open; then his member was forced out of hiding. A lubed finger pressed against his back entrance and a small metal bar was placed over his tail to hold it down. 

He cried out as the he was spread, again. The hands were relentless as they spread and stretched his hole. “Don’t touch him!” I snarl and yell from my cage. I can feel the animalistic need to protect my mate. 

Donnie and I weren’t even together before this nightmare three weeks ago. After we were captured and forced to have sex it was a confessional and horrifying landslide from there. 

“Leo!” Donnie cried and I felt my body slam against the bars. “Don’t fuckin’ touch him!” I scream, knowing it won’t do any good. 

They lubed the dilido shaped end of the machine and pushed it into Donnie’s ass. He cried as the machine started to move, hard and fast, in and out of his body. 

I smashed myself against the bars, trying to break free, not that it ever gets any good. 

Another machine was placed over Donnie’s manhood, it was turned on and sucked him off. Donnie tried to fight it, he always did. It never worked, there was nothing he can do. He cried out when the turned up the speed on both machines. 

I saw scientists coming toward my cage and I prepared to fight. They were able to wrestle me down and inject a serum into my neck. 

I instantly felt the heat rush to my cock. I felt lightheaded and horny as hell. I knew this feeling, I felt this way the first time they made me mount Don. I am trying not to lose myself, but I can’t fight this feeling forever. 

They know the feeling they forced upon me and they know what I need. 

I watched them take the machines off and out of Don. Donnie knew what was about to happen, so did I. 

They have forced this on us a few times now. I already know Don is pregnant, the problem is he doesn’t know.  I can’t tell him or they will kill them both. Donnie is already suffering morning sickness and he doesn’t even know that is what it is. 

Donnie was brought into the cage with me and I could smell the forced arousal on him. I can smell the pregnant on him, and the hormonal imbalance. 

Donnie was crying. He was trying to dry it up, but he couldn’t. I moved, slowly, to comfort him. I sat next to him and he pulled to my chest. 

I could feel my member peaking from my plastron, his was already out in the open. He shook his head as he cried, “I’m sorry... I can’t stop crying.” He sounded pissed off with himself. “It’s okay, Donnie, it’s okay. I’m here for you.” I hugged him close as he tried to stop crying. 

“Begin.” A voice sounded through the cage.

“Leo, don’t. I don’t want to. It hurts.” Donnie sobbed into my chest. I didn’t want to hurt him. 

I looked over his body. There was blood between his legs. His plastron was becoming soft and rounded. I wonder if he has noticed.

“Begin!” The voice sounded through the cage again. “I just want it to end.” Donnie groaned. 

Electricity flowed through the binds holding me. Agony coursed through my veins. Donnie cried out in fear. 

When it stopped and I was able to breath again, I felt Donnie shift. “Okay, take me. I don’t care. Just do it so we can move on.” Donnie begged quietly. He shifted so he was laying next to me on his shell. 

His tears continued as he tried to hold himself together. My erection was at full stand and his was standing tall as well. 

Reluctantly, I moved between Don’s legs. He didn’t look at me, he didn’t move. His hole was covered in blood, as were his legs and tail. 

“I’m sorry, Don. I didn’t want this like this. This should never have happened to you, especially you.” I lined my member to his bleeding hole and prayed there was enough blood to lubricate the passage, as sick as that is. 

I pressed in and he screamed. I stopped moving and he cried, begged me to stop. I wanted to, but if I stopped now then they will hurt him further. 

And no one will touch my Donatello ever again. 

Minutes later I forced myself to cum inside him. That is what the sick sick people want, after all. I pulled out of Don and moved as far back as he could. 

“Leo, do me a favor.” Donnie whispered. “Yeah...” I have a feeling I know what he wants me to do. 

“End it. I can’t take it anymore. Please, end it or I will end it myself.” He begged, I nodded. 

Gently I took his head in my hands. “I love you, Donnie, I am sorry for what has happened. Wait for us. I’ll look for you when I get there.” I said and pinched the nerve at the base of Don’s skull. 

I felt his body relax and his breathing come easier. “Thank you, Leo, I love you too.” His eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep. 

I waited until I knew he couldn’t feel what was happening. I put my hand to his stomach. “I’m sorry. If things were different we would have loved to have you. The way things went we would have never been able to care for you properly.” I kissed Don’s cheek. 

I snapped Donatello’s neck and let the body fall gently to the floor. 

I felt the volts flood my body from the binds. I knew they were angry and would take my life because I took his.   
The dark flooded my vision and the electricity didn’t hurt anymore. I knew it was done. 


End file.
